Byakuya (Under Night)
Summary Byakuya is a playable character in Under Night In-Birth Exe:Late. Having recently lost his sister in an accident, he stumbles into the Hollow Night and is attacked by a Void. However, he survives the experience and becomes a notorious In-Birth. When at a nearby pond a few months later, Byakuya comes across a woman who looks similarly to his sister. After hearing out her story, he decides to help her out, referring to her as "Tsukuyomi" in honor of his sister. When it comes to his sister (and her replacement), Byakuya is very affectionate and protective. He seems to draw a great amount of amusement from tormenting others, but has on occasion tried to reason with opponents, as seen in his encounter with Hyde. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Byakuya, The Non-volitional Predator Origin: Under Night In-Birth Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: In-Birth Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Thread Manipulation, Telekinesis, Nonexistent Erasure (Devours the EXS of his opponents, working on even Voids), Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage nonexistent beings), Immortality (Types 1 and 5), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Regeneration (Low), Absorption, Teleportation, Resistance to Disease Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Fear Manipulation, Corruption, Soul Manipulation, Existence Erasure and Madness Manipulation (Type 3) Attack Potency: Town level (Comparable to other characters) Speed: Lightspeed (Comparable to the rest of the cast) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Can grab Waldstein with ease) Striking Strength: Town Class Durability: Town level Stamina: Very high, shows no sign of tiring in combat Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Eight Legs of Shredding: The Predator Intelligence: While he doesn't feel easy about details and small talk, he's capable of manipulating the opponent's space using his webs. Weaknesses: Doesn't have a projectile aside from his web traps. Even then, he's vulnerable while setting them up. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'EXS of Dark Spikes: Chelicerata:' This ability allows Byakuya to spin his signature spider webs and consume the EXS (which is equal to one's very existence) from his prey. *'I'll Plant It Somewhere Over Here (Just kidding):' Byakuya plants a false web and attacks with his claws in the false web's location. *'How Shall I Cook You?:' Byakuya spins and swirls his claws. He can either keep the opponent grounded or launch them. *'Minced?:' The follow-up to "How Shall I Cook You?" Byakuya jumps up slightly while continuing to spin his claws. *'Or...Shredded?:' The follow-up to "Minced?" Byakuya swirls the blades forward in a small vortex and finishes with a gesture that brings the blades back and slams the opponent to the ground. *'I'll Plant It Somewhere Over Here:' Byakuya floats upward and sets a web. He can also do this in the air. *'No Point in Running:' The follow-up to I'll Plant It Somewhere Over Here. Byakuya airdashes to the location of the web. *'Caught You:' The follow-up to No Point in Running. Byakuya can either do a diagonally-downward cone-like attack, a straight downward thrust, make spikes stick out in every direction, or bounce up again while setting a web beneath him. *'You're Almost Ready to Eat:' Byakuya teleports forward and sets a web on the ground. If the opponent is standing where the web will appear, they will be automatically snared in a web. He can also feint the dash, taunting his opponent while still setting up a web. *'Become a Part of Me:' Byakuya throws his blades on the ground in front of him forming an unblockable spinning ring formation. Should the opponent touch the ring, they are trapped in a cocoon and stabbed repeatedly with his claws. *'Endless Nightmare:' Byakuya creates a large web that ensnares the opponent, then advances menacingly towards them. When he gets close enough, he summons all of his claws and brings them down on the opponent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Under Night IN-BIRTH Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Thread Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sadists Category:Psychopaths Category:Yandere Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Arc System Works